


...Wait, What They Did Wasn't Normal?

by The_Alpaca



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Body Horror, Body Modification, Body Worship, Boundaries, Ignored Safeword, Light BDSM, Misuse of bdsm, Mommy Kink, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past manipulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rape Recovery, Safe Sane and Consensual, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alpaca/pseuds/The_Alpaca
Summary: Empress ends up finding one of her client's "pets" when she goes to their ransacked home. However, due to her busy schedule and not knowing exactly what to do, she hands the creature, who calls themself Shapeshifter, over to her girlfriend, Harlow.Slowly, bit by bit, Harlow finds out about Shapeshifter's past and helps them recover from it.
Relationships: The Shapeshifter (A Hat in Time)/Everyone, The Shapeshifter (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empress looks for things to loot from her ex-client and finds something that she wasn't expecting.

Empress scoffed as she kicked over a bucket in the dingy apartment where one of her clients used to live. They had completely cleaned out the place, which made her pissed off beyond belief. Rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath, she started to look around the apartment, trying to see if there was anything that she could find. And she did end up finding something.

Or, rather, someone. Curled up in the corner of one of the closets was a strange creature that seemed to be made of an oozing black substance and had a large amount of multi-colored eyes and sets of teeth all over their body. They tensed up as Empress approached, shaking a little as they tried to press themself into a corner.

“D-Did I d-do something wrong? M-master’s not upset, r-right?” the creature asked, their voice barely above a whisper, sounding as if they didn't have the strength to talk any louder.

Normally, she would have just left this thing to whatever it was doing. But, something made her shake her head sadly as she crouched down, a part of her chest tightening at the way that they flinched as she reached out to touch them.

“Your… ‘master’,” Empress used air quotes, as she had the feeling that the way that her former client was using the word wasn’t in the way that the creature thought it meant, “left this...place. And, from the looks of it, they aren’t going to come back.” she said, feeling disgust starting to build even more for the jackass, as they not only took all of Empress’s money and left, but also left someone behind.

Immediately, the creature sat up, their “ears” folding back as all of their eyes looked around in a panicked manner and their mouths all started talking at once. Empress took in a breath and crept forward as she gently put a hand on the side of the side of their face, startling them and making tears well up in their eyes as they snapped all their mouths shut abruptly, as if expecting a punishment.

“You don’t belong to them anymore. So, if you want, I can bring you to somewhere you can live while I try to find you a place to try to...rebuild." She said, her voice soft and gentle as she had this feeling that, if she tried to be even the slightest harsh word, it would send them spiraling.

"B-but, Master was the one who showed me how to live! How else am I supposed to live?" they asked, their voice high-pitched and pitiful.

Empress paused. She didn't have the time or, frankly, the energy to handle them and helping them reform. But...she did know someone who did. Sighing to herself, she stood up and offered them a hand, which they looked at in confusion.

"Let's get going." Empress said, her hand twitching a little as she tried not to be impatient.

The creature tilts their head to the side before they hesitantly reached forward and took a hold of her hand.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow is in the middle of making herself breakfast when she gets an unexpected visitor.

Harlow hummed to herself as she prepared breakfast for herself. Conductor had already gone off to work for the day so she was home alone, though she was used to the silence that was only broken by the sizzling of the pan and by her own humming.

Which is why she was startled by someone knocking on the door. Turning down the heat so that her pancakes wouldn’t burn, Harlow dusted off her hands and went to the front door, curious about who it was. Opening the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see it was Empress, who looked a mix between tired and worried,

“Oh! Hello, darling! I was just making breakfast but if you want to come in and join me, I could make another serving!” Harlow said with a bright smile hoping to cheer her girlfriend up.

“I’m afraid I can’t join you. But, I do have a request for you.” Empress said, briefly giving her a small smile before it faded into a worried frown.

“What sort of request?” she asked in confusion, as she had never asked her anything like that before.

Empress sighed as she stepped aside, revealing a strange person standing behind her. They seemed to be made of a black substance and had a large amount of multicolored eyes on their face. They wore an overly large, baggy red sweatshirt and gold shorts that were over their knees, which made it obvious to Harlow that the clothing was obviously borrowed from Empress.

“Can you watch over Shapeshifter while I try to find them a permanent residence?” the sphynx cat asked, looking very pleadingly at the gryphon.

Harlow looked down at Shapeshifter, who had shrunk down, quite literally, under her gaze, making the clothes even baggier on them to the point where she thought they were going to fall off. Giving them a soft smile, she offered her hand and felt a pang in her heart when she saw them flinch as if she was going to hit them.

“Hey, there, Shapeshifter. Why don’t you come inside? I’m sure that you’re hungry.” Harlow said softly, wanting to show them that they could trust her.

“I-I’m fine, Miss-” they started to say hurriedly before they were cut off by their own stomach grumbling.

She couldn’t help but giggle at how their face turned bright red in embarrassment. She then moved out of the doorway to gesture for them to go inside. Shapeshifter looked between her and Empress very hesitantly before they went inside. As soon as they were out of earshot, Empress leaned over to her.

“They were literally naked and locked in a closet when I found them. So just...be careful, alright?” Empress said quietly, glancing over at Shapeshifter briefly before returning her gaze back to Harlow.

“Alright. I’ll see you later, love.” she said, nodding before giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

The sphynx cat gave a smile before she headed back to her car and drove off. Harlow smiled a little as she closed the door and turned around. Shapeshifter was standing in front of her, looking very confused and nervous. She gently reached down and took their hand, making them flinch a little before they watched her carefully as she led them to the kitchen.

“Now, why don’t you sit down as I make breakfast? I was going to just have pancakes but I have a feeling that you probably need a lot to eat so I’m going to make some eggs and bacon as well. As a little treat.” Harlow said as she washed her hands and got the eggs and bacon out of the fridge before she went back to making breakfast. 

For the first few minutes, everything was pretty normal. It was quiet, Harlow was humming, and everything was cooking fine. However, as she went to crack open one of the eggs, she froze as she felt something starting to creep up either leg and slowly wrap around them. Trying to ignore it, she cracked open the eggs and started to cook them, only to stop with a soft moan as she felt a tendril wrap around her cock and gently started to stroke her off. 

“D-Darling, please, I need to cook. Can you wait until after we eat to do that?” Harlow asked, her head starting to go fuzzy from the pleasure.

The tendrils immediately stopped and retreated, though she could have sworn a small whine from behind her. Harlow quickly finished cooking and, balancing the plates in her hands, put one where Shapeshifter was sitting and one in front of herself. She was about to eat when she realized that she hadn’t brought over forks and knives. Sighing, she got back up, got the utensils from their respective drawers, and then went back over to the table and set a fork and a knife at her place and Shapeshifter’s.

Harlow got out her tablet and propped it up as she started to eat and read. However, after a little bit, she decided to look over at Shapeshifter, only to realize that they were staring at her with a cocked head and an inquisitive look. After they noticed that she was looking, they carefully picked up the fork and knife and tentatively started to cut at the pancakes, like she was doing. Realizing that they probably didn’t know how to handle the food that she put in front of them, Harlow got up and pulled up a chair next to them, making them freeze.

“Here, let me cut your food for you.” Harlow said, putting her hands gently around theirs as her body pressed against theirs.

A small trilling sound left their mouth as they nodded and handed over their fork and knife. Harlow then went to work cutting the food into small, bite sized pieces, like how she did when her kids were very young and didn’t know how to do it. After she was done, Harlow briefly debated getting up and just going back to her seat but instead, she got some of the food onto a fork and then held it up to a very confused looking Shapeshiter.

“Go on; take a bite.” She said, putting the fork near their mouth.

Tentatively, they leaned forward and surrounded the tip of the fork with their mouth and pulled away, chewing a little. Immediately, their eyes started to sparkle and they bounced excitedly as they pointed at their mouth once they had swallowed.

“Do you want me to feed you more?” Harlow asked with an amused chuckle.

After Shapeshifter enthusiastically nodded, she continued to feed them bit by bit until their plate was completely clean. As she did so, she noticed that they slowly were growing with each bit of food until they were looming over her, though it was hard to be intimidated when they kept making happy squeaks and trills like a kitten. Harlow picked up the empty plate and took it to the sink, depositing it, and went back over to them. Very slowly, she reached up and scratched behind their ears, hoping that they would have the same reaction that Conductor did. Shapeshifter froze, their eyes wide and ears twitching before they relaxed and started to loudly purr as they leaned against her.

“Are you sleepy after eating so much?” Harlow asked, shifting her one hand from scratching their ear to rubbing their stomach gently.

They sluggishly nodded, their eyes all half-lidded and a small smug smile on their face. Chuckling, she gently helped them up and half guided, half carried them to the guest room. Shapeshifter gave her a confused and slightly panicked look as she guided them to the bed and gently pushed them onto it.

“I’m just tucking you into bed, that’s all.” Harlow said as she went into the closet and pulled out a bunch of heavy quilt blankets. 

They gave her a bit of a skeptical look but seemed to melt into the bed as she laid the blankets on top of them. Smiling, Harlow gave them a little kiss on the forehead before she got up and went to the door, flicking off the light switch as she grabbed onto the door handle.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me, okay?” she said, starting to close their door behind her.

“W-wait!” their voice squeaked suddenly. 

She paused as she looked back at them, wondering what was wrong. Shapeshifter was sitting upright in the bed, fiddling with the blankets as they looked anxiously at her, tears present in the corners of their eyes.

“Are you going to be in the house when I wake up?” they asked, sounding so pitiful and scared that it made her heart squeeze.

Harlow went back over to Shapeshifter and gently held their face in her hands, nuzzling them affectionately. 

“I promise.” she said softly, smiling at how hopeful Shapeshifter appeared.

Harlow leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss on their mouth, making them look extremely stunned as she tucked them back into bed, kissing them one final time on their mouth. She then gently pet their head before she got up and left the room, closing the door with a gentle click behind her.

Her food was almost cold when she got back to eating it, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, straight up, this whole thing came from me thinking about my OC and Shapeshifter having sex but then I accidentally developed a whole plot/storyline??? So that's how this fic came to be dfada


End file.
